Melina
by emmagirl2005
Summary: The child left behind..for a better life? please review and i will continue..
1. Chapter 1

the wind was blowing the rain making it so hard to see. the blackness of the night was upon the quiet little village. a woman approached slowly, looking for the house that she had been watching for days now. seeing it she walked in pace not wanting anyone to see her. she carried a small bundle with her. it seemed to be moving, slowly she rocked it while little sounds escaped the bundle. looking around making sure that no one was watching she placed the bundle on the small rug outside the modest looking hut. pinning a note to the pile of cloth she turns around trying not to look back. running around the side of the house she picks up a rock throwing it through a window, making sure it caused a commotion. suddenly she saw a candle lit and movement. this is what she wanted. staying in her place under the cover of darkness she watched a man open up the front door. looking around into the blackness he heard a small spluttering sound coming from below him. seeing the bundle of cloth on the floor, it seemed to be moving. bending down to the ground and uncovering to find a tiny baby not more than a couple of weeks old. picking up the child in his arms wrapping her up from the cold rain he took her inside calling for his wife.

xena stood still in the darkness, a small tear running down her face. the only warmth in her eyes gone, back to cold ice. wiping the tear away she ran back into the forrest. the body wanted to look back, but her head said no. she is better off. 


	2. Chapter 2

the young healthy girl of 8 ran around the village like a fire was behind her. the other children around town always had a hard time keeping up, even the boys.  
"come on guys, you can do better than that."  
she stopped at her house seeing her mother and father working hard. walking into the house to get water she was grabbed by the wrists. her father didn't like it when she played with the boys of the village. he wanted her to stay inside and do girlie things and help her mother. taking her by the wrists sitting her down at the table.  
"you will stay here and help your mother. its not right to be doing boys things. i will not have this."  
Melina hated it when she was to stay in the house. the feelings she had inside her she needed to be free to run and play.  
her mother looking over at the man grabbing the child she flinched knowing she couldn't do anything to help the child. grabbing some cloth she brought it over to the table for the child to help her with. hopefully distracting her husband.  
"here husband she may help me with these"  
taking his hands off the child he gave her a grave look and walked away with a huff.  
Melina was thankful for her mother for saving her, knowing what could have come next.  
trying to sit still at the table holding the wool that was being wound around her hands she longed for the outside.  
"sit still, we are almost done then it is time from dinner"  
Melina did as she was told, but on the inside she knew this wasn't right. was this her life? was this it?

After dinner she child ran to her bedroom quickly not wanting to be in the presence of her father anymore. getting to her room and shutting the door she decided that this was the night.

waiting for a couple of hours, knowing that her parents were going to be asleep she crawled out of her bed grabbing all the necessities that she could think of. throwing everything into a small bag. opening her window she threw the bag out first hoping it wouldn't make a noise then is was her turn. the fall was short and she did it was quickly and quietly as possible, knowing the consequences of what would happen if she was caught. looking out into the darkness of the village she took a deep breath and started to the path that lead away from her home. 


	3. Chapter 3

the night engulfed her almost getting frightened at the thought of being alone. the trees were beginning to look the same filling the night sky as she walked deeper into the forest. the cold night air brushing her hair away from her face, chilling her arms as she forgot to bring a jacket. seeing a clearing coming near with the light of the full moon ahead of here she thought it best to stop here for the night.

the girl was thankful that she had remembered the small piece of flint that her father had left in the barn one day, sneaking it back into her room for later use. feeling around the forest floor finding loose twigs and leaves around to get a fire started. starting to build it up into a pyramid shape finding some dry moss to light it with. the feeling of accomplishment came over her

'maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as i thought' thinking to herself.

moments later she was in front of a warm fire the glow lighting up the area she was in making her feel more at ease. hearing her stomach giving away her hunger she grabbed her bag she dug her hand into the bottom finding a piece of bread she had hid there the day before. eating it was slowly as she could manage trying to make the most of it.

minutes later pulling out her small blanket placing it on the ground. placing some more wood on the fire hoping that it would help keep away the wild animals while she slept. laying down on the ground trying to close her eyes but every time she did she heard the noises of the night. feeling that there were eyes on her she sat up looking around for a moment. laughing at herself a little she settled down again once more closing her eyes and letting Morpheus do is job.

the sun shining in her eyes she yawned and stretched, forgetting for a second what happened last night and where she was. calming herself back down she stood up poking at the ashes that was once her fire and folding up her blanket.

she wasn't even sure what direction she was heading or a plan, she just started to walk. thankfully knowing the forest a little she finally found a road and headed west. after a while of walking she found herself slowly getting tired, she had not eaten since last night and it had only been a piece of bread. her stomach giving her away yet again, starting to feel the strain of her legs getting heavy pulling her down she needed at least some water if she was going to make it to the next town.

hearing a loud noise a few miles away she thought it might be the town. hyping up her spirits she pulled herself up and kept going trying to make it was fast as she could walk.

upon arriving to the noise she had heard it was a small village she was hoping for. there was a hill going down into the valley leading to it. 'finally the gods smile on me' she thought as it was moments away. racing down road reaching the village she rushed to the small old well that stud in the center, quickly filling her cup drinking as she had never seen water before.

filling a second cup she looked around at the villagers. they seemed to be acting strange like they were in a rush. people stacking things in wagons and children being rushed back into their homes. finishing her cup she placed it back down and walked over to a elderly man whom was packing away some of his leathers onto a cart.

"sir..sir what is going on, whats wrong with the people they seemed in a rush?"

the old man looks at the girl like she was mad, his face became a little angry and dark.

"you should be with your parents girl, this is no time to be wondering around on your own. they will be here soon and they are not the merciful types."

she looked at the man strange, what was he talking about? who was coming?

a minute later as if the gods where answering her question she looked up into the top of the valley, it was lined with men on horses and on the ground with weapons in hand. the old man was right, they didn't look the merciful type......... 


	4. Chapter 4

blocking out the thoughts of her impending death, she had to think quick. seeing the army above slowly becoming more and more thick with solders her heart was racing. watching as the to what looked like the warlord of the army coming forth ready to pounce on the valley. she ran side a house not wanting to see anymore, knowing what was going to come next.  
in running in the house she found a small family of four that was hiding in the kitchen of their small hut. holding up her hands as the older male of the family rose up with an old decrepit looking sword in his hand.

"I'm not here to hurt you sir, i only wish to hide"  
the man saw the angst in her eyes and lowered his sword to her. she took a big breath in and waited.

the moments seemed like minutes but as soon as she has entered the hut the attack had began. the shouts and screams that where coming from the outside was frightening the family but Melina knew it was only moments away from the solders coming into the house and taking or killing them.

as the thought escaped her the front door sprang open, one old looking solder with a smirk on his face barged in. looking over to the teenage girl and her younger sister and grabbing them out of the house. the father sprang up and tried to over take the solder, but age and experience was not on his side.

just was the solder were about to leave for the next house, the necklace that Melina wore shone into the older solders eye as they were about to exit. turning back around laughing to himself he threw the table that she had been hiding behind to the other side of the room. in an instant she felt a hand on the back of her hair and made her stand.

"thought you could get away did you, i don't think so. the Master is looking for a new slave girl."

the solder gave her a wicked grin. she knew that this wasn't good. she struggled but knew her was much more stronger than she and felt her hair being slowly ripped out of her head. seeming to give up and allow him to take her, his grip softened a little giving her the advantage for a second. back kicking him off her grabbing the nearest weapon she could find what only she found to be was the old sword that the man had tried to save his family with.

the old solder came at her again, now with clear anger on his face she spun out of his way, getting angrier his skill was slipping and was easily giving her a clear shot. running at her like a bear she dodged and he hit the floor landing on his face, facing the other way she had to make a choice. would this be her first or would she let him go and run. her thoughts seemed to be too long as she man grabbed her leg and took her to the flood with him, climbing on top of her her put his large callus hands around her neck. feeling the life drain out of her she didn't know what to do, it almost felt like this was it, this was the end.

feeling the darkness come over her she heard a faint noise....a voice.

"use the dagger my dear, don't let this old man get the better of you"

she thought for a second not knowing where this was coming from, but she had to time for that. not remembering that she had in fact had a dagger in her side pocket she took her hand off the mans and tried with all her strength to pull it out, catching on the seem she almost gave in. without noticing the dagger was free and she plunged in into the solders back. screaming out the man let go of her neck and flew back in pain. she quickly retrieved it and plunged in into his chest, once, twice, and the last time she kicked in deep. making sure the solder was dead she sat back, trying to get her breath back.

Clap...Clap...Clap

she looked behind her, breathing stopping not sure what she should do next. 


	5. Chapter 5

hearing the breath from behind her she was not sure if she should turn or just run for an exit as fast as she

could. the figure behind her didn't move just stood and watched wating for her to make a move. she figured he

was blocking the only exit so she took a couple of short breaths and slowly turned her head. the warrior in

front of her was mesmerizing, tall, dark and beautiful. the man reached out his hand to her, flinching for a

second but realizing no threat was made she stood and suddenly felt almost safe as soon as she took his

hand.

the last few days she had felt an adult, but in that second she felt a child again. another second passed and

they were suddenly in the clearing, out of danger but looking down into the flames of what was once a tiny

village. she realized that she was still holding the strangers hand and looked up at him trying to focus on what

just happened.

the man, though she was not so sure that he was just a man anymore looked back down on her and smiled.  
"wouldn't want you getting in the way of your mothers fury" he said with a smirk on his face.

Melina thought about his words for a second. what was he talking about? she removed her hand from his and

took a step back.

"who...who are you and what are you talking about? my mother is back in my village probbly worring about

where ive gone" she tried to speak as best as she could.

the man laughed and reached for the child in front of him taking her into his arms. turning back around to

where the burning village was seeing more clearly the warriors fighting and ransacking everything. Taking his

arm and pointing forward just on the outskirts of the village was three figures on horses watching the invasion.

taking a step forward still pointing he brought his head low to her ear.  
"there in the middle, she...she is your mother child. Her name is Xena."

that name, she knew if from somewhere but wasn't sure. it was in that back of her mind, not wanting to be

found. looking back from the woman to the man that's arms she was in.

"and who are you?"  
he placed her back on the ground and knelt on one knee in front of the child "I am Ares, God of War, im here to protect you and guide you."  
"guide me?"  
Ares rose back up taking the child's hand again.  
"ill explain another time...now i want you to walk back down into the village and give Xena a little message for

me."  
Melina looked in shock at Ares, she couldn't, they would kill her. Ares let go of her hand and guided her

forward.  
"don't worry child, you are her Daughter she will know you, and i am your protector remember. Oh and here give

her this."  
appearing out of nowhere a piece of parchment and a small necklace in his hand.  
"the necklace is for you, i suggest you wear it."  
Kissing her on the head and clasping the chain around her neck. she turned around but as soon as she did he

was gone.

a small tear ran down her face and she began to walk back down into the village she had just escaped. Not

knowing what would happen, if this was a trick or even if you would be killed. 


	6. Chapter 6

The walk felt like a life time had passed. She didn't know what to do. Melina could smell the blood and burning all around her. Taking in all the sight she started to feel scared. Her mother was Xena? She couldn't be, Xena was a warlord that was ruthless and cold. How would she react to some kid walking up to her 'hey im your daughter'. a nervous laugh came out, not meaning to make any noise she could see the solders gathering whatever they could from the village. They were lining up whom ever was left alive. Melina closed her eyes and kept walking clutching onto the necklace that the man…no god had given her. Her legs started to shake she didn't know if she would make it to where the warriors were watching near by. She heard a few of the solders shout something and wave their hands in her direction and all of a sudden she was grabbed and pulled up onto the front of a coarse saddle. The man had a hard grip on her she almost couldn't breath. Kicking her legs she screamed out to let her go, but the man just laughed and threw her down into the mud. She was now surrounded by many solders and what was left of the town folk. Wiping the dirt from her eyes she saw the others coming down from the hill top coming to see what they had gained. The solders where checking each person to see if they were hiding anything of worth on them, going down the line. Melina wasn't paying attention her eyes were on the woman on the horse that was coming closer to the group. Her mind was racing she didn't know what to do. She felt numb. All of a sudden she felt a man grab a hold of her looking around her clothing patting her down. His eyes lit up as he saw the necklace dangling down from her small neck. Grabbing at it she finally snapped out of the haze grabbing hold of it herself. The solder didn't take kindly to that and grabbed her by her hair. She screamed out in pain and released her treasure. Xena was coming closer she could see the young girl but though nothing of it. She wasn't into killing children but she had something of worth that would come in handy. The man still pulling at her hair again grabbed the necklace, Melina now kicking as hard as she could yelling out. As the solder was about to pull the necklace roughly off the child's neck it began to glow. It was so fast that no one knew what had happened. The man was laying twenty paces away from the child. His hands where burnt severely screaming out in pain. Xena sharply glanced at the child that was standing there still shock on her face not moving. Xena dismounted off her horse walking towards the girl.

"where did you get that from?" was all she said. Raising an eyebrow.

Melina just stood there with her eyes on the man. Xena walked closer to her, a little hesitant.

"take care of the rest of the villagers and finish up here." her orders were quick and blunt. She wanted to speak with the child without the rest of them watching. The men started to dispense, binding up some of the hands of the villagers and taking the others away to be taken care of.

Xena again waved her hand in front of the girls face. This time Melina's eyes looked directly into hers.

"what is your name child?" she knelt down in front of her trying the friendly approach first.

Melina looked away quickly coming out of her shock. She wasn't sure what she should say at the moment.

"Ares gave it to me, he is my protector. I guess its true."

Xena was surprised but hit it well in her face. Why would Ares want to protect this little village girl? Melina knew she should give her his message and grabbed it out of her pocket, thankfully the solder didn't care about some scrap of parchment. Handing it to Xena without a word, she took it and opened it. Xena glanced down at the parchment knowing who it was from right away. Her eyes grew wider as she read. This time she couldn't hind it. Finishing the letter she placed it in her chest plate, looking back at the child. Melina had her head to the ground and eyes closed waiting not sure of what was going to happen. All of a sudden she felt a hand on hers, looking up she saw Xena starting to stand up taking her hand in hers.

"well I think you better come with me."


	7. Chapter 7

Melina looking up into Xena's eyes she didn't know weather to run or grab hold and start crying. Coming to a conclusion of what was the less getting killed strategy she decided to take her mothers hand. Walking back up to her horse she grabbed a hold of Melina and sat her down on her dark mare. With the quick motion of Xena's hands grabbing her waist Melina reacted and started to cry and fight the 'attacker off' she kicked her legs trying at Xena's body. Xena quickly put the child down not knowing what had happened. She put the child to the ground still had a hold of her waist and had loosened at her shock. She looked at the small child in front of her…her child.

All of a sudden Melina opens her eyes she felt warmth, that was something she hadn't recognized since she was an infant. Xena's arms had moved around her and become much closer to her body…as her eyes balanced out with the light she knew. Embracing her daughter like she had never forgotten how long it had been since the last time. 'she even smells the same' Xena thought as she clutched further onto the girl.

Finally the both seemed so at ease in each others embrace Xena backed off a little so she could now properly look into the child's eyes, and from what looked exactly like hers she gave a small smile. Whipping a small tear out of Melina's eye.

"never leave me again"

Bring Melina closer to her into a small embrace then lifting her back up into the horse this time Melina looked down as the woman was lifting her up and a small smile came across her lips. Xena mounted the horse also holding her arms out taking the rains from Melina.

The only thing on Xena's mind was her child. She hadn't though about how she was going to explain a small child suddenly joining them. She had to think and the only way she would have enough time was to take turn around and head to a little place a few miles away. She had to have a chat with a certain God she hadn't seen in a while.


End file.
